Some known vehicle systems include multiple vehicles connected together so that the vehicles can travel together. Such vehicle systems can be referred to as consists. Some rail vehicle systems can include multiple consists that each includes locomotives (or other powered rail vehicles) providing propulsive force.
Certain vehicle systems such as rail vehicle systems (for example, trains) include numerous cars that are connected together via couplers. As can be appreciated, trains often include a large number of cars, including powered locomotives and unpowered cars. A handling system is used to control motion of the various cars along a track, for example.
A train handling system is configured to control all parts of a train, including front, middle, and rear sections. While the separate components of the train are connected together, a variable distance exists between the components due to the couplers. For example, as the train moves along a track, the couplers between cars may stretch and contract due to springs and cushioning devices that act as shock absorbers. Accordingly, slack may exist between various components of a train. The resulting slack may lead to run-ins or run-outs in relation to the components of the train. In extreme cases, run-ins or runouts may cause components of the train to disconnect or even derail.
Slack occurs when the rear section of a train stretches or otherwise extends away from a front section. Consequently, a possibility of a run-in exists in that the rear section of the train may accelerate to a speed faster than the front section, which may cause a collision between cars of the train. Conversely, when the rear section of the train moves closer to the front section such that cars of the train are bunched together, a possibility of a run-out exists in that the front section of the train may accelerate to a speed faster than the rear section. During an extreme run-out, a whipping action may cause train cars to break apart from one another.